


The Disclosure

by Internpup, SiriusGreenDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Military, Slash, Social Issues, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGreenDragon/pseuds/SiriusGreenDragon
Summary: Enjoying a rare night together, Fritz, a military captain, and Eric, his medic lover are enjoying their night when a work-related question brings up painful memories and force a disclosure about events that Eric had never intended to talk about.Follow-up to Incident at Nevada Base.





	The Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Widowmakers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767755) by [Internpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup), [SiriusGreenDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGreenDragon/pseuds/SiriusGreenDragon). 



This is the Chapter 1 to SiriusGreenDragon's Fic [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11767755). His fic was written first as the Rape-Revenge aftermath of [Incident at Nevada Base](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11620617). 

\----------------

They were lying together on the bed, Eric's fingers dragging lightly along the other man's lightly hairy chest. Eric was entirely naked, sweat still a sheen on his body after they had spent the last hour making up for lost time. His lover, whose tan uniform was now scattered on the floor, had been looking at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few minutes. "Eric." He said, breaking the quiet and contented spell.  "I have a work question. No details, I dont need you to break confidentiality, but I need to check in about a place." Fritz said. "Is that possible?"

"Probably." Eric said, suprised Fritz would have a need to consult him. They didn't even work in the same city, let alone the same career. Fritz, Captain, Crawley was British Military, and Eric a medical Volunteer for Doctors Without Boundaries. They only saw one another every few months and Fritz' duties on and off base didnt often cross over with Eric's medical transport. The only reason they were together tonight was that Eric was picking up a shipment of supplies at the Kabul airport tomorrow, and Fritz had been able to get the night off. They had met up in this hotel, closer to a fortress than a resort, but it served their purposes. As soon as Eric had arrived, they had been kissing one another, making up for months apart. Though now they seemed to be talking shop.

"Resupply Base US16 - Nevada Base."

Eric felt a chill at hearing the name, even though the air was heavy and hot in the hotel room. "What about it?" He asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he knew it would be. 

"I have gotten a disturbing report, and there have been rumours for a long time, about something going on there that nobody will talk about. This person... wouldn't give me any details other than it was a close call, but I trust them. Something happened there." Fritz said. "I wondered if any of your mates had any word, any run-ins there, or if any patients had made similar reports?" Fritz glanced at his friend and lover.

Eric looked out the window at the foggy Kabul night, away from the other man. "I... Yeah, I think I might have something for you." He answered. Eric got out of bed and started to get dressed, having suddenly felt uncomfortable without at least one layer on. "I'm going to grab a smoke first." He said. He needed time. Eric headed for the balcony doors, but paused before going outside. "If something was going on there, could you do something about it? That's US military. Totally off your turf."

"If our troops and civilians are being hurt. There are ways." He answered firmly. Fritz hadn't even had to think about it. Eric nodded, and headed outside, closing the balcony doors behind him. He took a deep breath of the hot air, and lit his smoke. The nicotine helped calm his pounding heart. He had never intended to talk about this, especially not to Fritz, who was kind, and smart, and hot, and damn good in bed, but theirs wasn't the kind of relationship where they shared their feelings, or talked about their own wounds.

Eric looked over the softly glowing city street, mostly empty at this time of night. Eric /could/ talk about it though, if others couldn't, and if Fritz could do something about these guys.... prevent more people being attacked the way he had been... Again he was boxed in, but this time it felt different. Eric was making the choices this time. He would keep it clinical. He was reporting a crime. Straightforward. Detailed. Yes.

God, he hoped he could do this. 

He finished his cigarette, and took a deep breath before returning to the room. Fritz was returning from the washroom, wearing just his underwear. "What have you got?" He asked, but he also tilted his head curiously, looking at Eric with those piercing blue eyes. Maybe he saw a paleness in his lover, or sensed his tension.

"I know first hand about one assault at Nevada. There were probably more. They seemed practiced." Eric sat on the bed, crossing his legs on top of the rumpled blankets.

"Was the victim military or civilian? When did this happen?"

"Civilian. Five months ago. Two attackers and one guy who got me there. A lure. He watched but he never touched me." Eric had slipped out of third person without realizing it, and he was suddenly telling his own story. "Sexual assault, and physical assault. It was the two commanders, Ruvio and Edwards." He would never forget their names. He took a deep breath, feeling panic rising in his chest. "And just a kid, Private Archer. He guarded the door while...." He stopped, swallowing back the emotions he hadn't expected to feel right now. He thought he had put this behind him, and was mortified by his reactions in front of the Captain. "G-give me a minute." He asked, his voice cracking.

He hadn't dared look at Fritz through this, but he felt the mattress depress as the soldier sat beside him. "Take your time." Fritz said reassuringly. There was no judgement in his voice, but it was Eric's own judgement of himself that was hurting him now. Why was this happening? In front of Fritz who couldn't possibly see it in any other light than Eric did.

He had let them do it.

/"I'll do what you say. Just take it easy."/ He'd said. He hadn't fought them. /"This is what happens to sluts when they leave their protective cities."/ The commander's words had never left his head. What right did he have to be losing it now? But Eric pressed on. There were people outside of him who needed this. "I-I think they lured people regularly. They threatened the safety of my team, told me that we owed them for the protection, suggested that Dr. Ahmad could be attacked if I didnt...pay..." He said rapidly, throwing in any details that came to mind, reliving the experience in pieces. "I should have seen it coming, Archer was clearly leading me on...." He could feel Ruvio's hands on him again for the first time since the attack. It made his skin crawl anew.

"This was not your fault." Fritz stated firmly, but there was nothing he could say to make Eric believe that.

"I could have been more careful! None of it would have happened if I had listened to my instincts!" Eric snapped back. He'd spent weeks analysing Archer, his earlier meetings with the commanders, the base, everything, trying to find the key to never being that vulnerable again. There had been no red flags. He hadn't sensed it coming. That was far more frightening, that it could be anyone and he would never see it coming. "I tried to leave, I told them I didn't want- but in the end I said yes. I thought maybe if I went along with it..." His head rung with what he should have done.

Fight, run, raise the alarm.

Anything but allow them to touch him and hurt him like that. Eric finally looked up at Fritz, afraid he would see the same disgust in him that he had seen in the Commanders' faces, and that reflected his own internal voice. Instead he saw the Captain looking out the window with a distant, hard expression in those striking blue eyes.

Fritz turned to him. "The person who reported this to me was threatened at gunpoint. If they hadn't been able to lure you, you would have been forced another way. This was /not/ about you or what you do. This was about them hurting anyone they can get their hands on." He said fiercely, leaning in to make sure Eric met his eyes. "You were not the one at fault."

Eric watched him. It was a comfort to know that whatever was going on inside Eric's head, there was someone who thought he was a better person than he believed.

"Go on." Fritz encouraged.

Eric nodded. "I was choked, fucked, kicked.... They deliberately hit me in the face, so the whole base would know by the bruises. Then the commanders showed up to check out their handiwork the next morning." He said, the humiliation just as fresh as it had been that day. "The whole base knows what goes on. I'm sure of it." He hid his face in his hands at the memory. He had stood tall in front of the crews, the Americans, the commanders. He'd tried to not let them see how much they had hurt him, but the marks had done that anyway.

"Did you report this? Is there any record?" Fritz asked.

"Just one doctor. She ran my blood tests afterwards but didn't tell anyone." He shook his head, his face still in his hands. "I couldn't." He was ashamed. More people had been attacked since he had been. Maybe if he had reported, something could have been done, but he knew he couldn't have done any different. If Fritz had not been here to ask this question, he never would have spoken about this incident at all. "I don't know what else to tell you."

Fritz put a strong arm around Eric's hunched shoulders and pulled him to his chest. "Thats enough. You gave us names, and an idea of what they do. That is enough." Hidden there, hunched in Fritz' lap with his arms wrapped around his head and shoulders, Eric found himself shaking helplessly with heavy but almost silent sobs. Fritz held him, saying nothing. It was a long, hard emotional break, but Fritz did not let go until Eric was quiet in his arms.

 


End file.
